


Birthday Surprise

by BishoujoBunny



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bottom Leon S. Kennedy, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Chris, chreon, chris is such a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:00:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18888607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BishoujoBunny/pseuds/BishoujoBunny
Summary: Hey guys! I originally posted this on Tumblr a few weeks ago, but I wanted to share it on AO3 now that I'm a member. ^_^ Please let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more!





	Birthday Surprise

It was Leon’s 40th, and Chris was determined to make it special.  
“Fuck!” Chris hissed, after the grease from a piece of sizzling bacon shot up from the frying pan and onto his wrist. He quickly ran his forearm under cold water before returning to mixing pancake batter and checking the status of the “over easy” eggs in the skillet.   
The BSAA captain had spent all morning cooking a feast for his lover to wake up to, knowing full well that breakfast was Leon’s favorite meal.   
Several minutes passed with more mixing and frying, before Chris filled a serving tray with plates of Leon’s guilty pleasures – maple bacon, runny eggs, chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns with onions and buttered toast – as well as a big glass of orange juice and a cup of black coffee. The soldier smiled to himself, proud of his work. He added a small vase of roses to the tray, for good measure. 

Chris sauntered into the bedroom he shared with his lover, tray in hand. Leon roused from slumber, wiping his sleepy eyes and sniffing at the air.   
“Good morning, handsome.” Chris cooed.  
Leon smiled, “Good morning, babe. What smells so damn good?”  
“I made you breakfast in bed. All your favorites,” Chris replied.  
Leon lit up like a Christmas tree, suddenly wide awake when he realized what was going on.   
Chris placed the tray on the bed and crawled under the sheets next to his boyfriend before kissing him on the cheek. “Happy birthday, baby. Dig in!”  
Leon playfully nipped at Chris’s jawline, a silent thank you, before he enjoyed gulfing down his breakfast of champions.

 

As the day went on, Chris continued to spoil his boyfriend.   
He took them to a spa that Claire had recommended, where Chris and his lover enjoyed hot stone couple’s massages. While there hadn’t been a lot of BOW action lately, the boys were battle worn veterans – covered in scars and healed bone fractures, muscles and ligaments stretched beyond their reach from years of fighting the undead and the people who make them. It was nice to forget that world, even if for a little while.   
Later on, Chris borrowed Barry’s boat, and took Leon out to sea. They tanned and swam, and eventually made passionate love on board to the sounds of the ocean’s waves.   
To top the night off, Chris had met with Hunnigan to throw Leon a surprise dinner at the White House. All of Chris and Leon’s “family” were there – Sherry, Jake, Claire, Jill, Sheva, Barry, Rebecca, DC, Nadia, Damian, Hunnigan, Helena, Ashley, even the President himself. A spectacular dinner of steak and lobster was served, toasts were made, gifts were given – Chris surprised Leon with a Ducati, knowing how fond he was of motorcycles and how free they made him feel. “It’s gorgeous, just like you.” Chris purred. The group all “awed” as Leon turned 8 shades of red and scolded Chris for being so “lame”, before wrapping his arms around him and kissing his lips.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They soon pulled in the driveway, Chris in his jeep and Leon on his new bike. Leon beamed at Chris, “Baby, this has been one of the best days of my life. And it’s not the bike. It’s how far you’ve gone to make today special. My birthday doesn’t mean shit to me, you know that. But seeing how much you’ve done to make me smile…Fuck. I love you so fucking much, Christopher Redfield. Thank you for all this. Thank you for being you.” Leon kissed Chris gently before nuzzling his face in Chris’s muscled shoulder.

Chris laughed that husky laugh of his. “I love you more, Leon Scott Kennedy. I wanted to remind you that you’re my prince and I’m always gonna fight for your happiness. I’m glad you felt special today, because you are the most special person in my world.”  
Leon felt his heart singing.   
“My knight in shining armor. How about we get into bed and I thank you properly?” Leon purred, running an exploring hand up Chris’s taut thighs.  
“That reminds me…I still have one more present.”  
“CHRIS! You’ve already spoiled me too much! What else could there possibly be?!”  
“Trust me.” Chris said with a sheepish grin. “Please, babe?”  
Leon eyed him curiously, wondering what could possibly make the night any more perfect. After a few long seconds of silence, he gave a defeated sigh.   
“Okay, soldier.”  
Chris beamed. “Ace! Okay. Come on.” He took Leon’s hand, and they walked towards their bedroom.   
Walking in, Leon noticed that candles were lit, rose petals were spread across their satin sheets. “Could you possibly get more romantic, Redfield?” Leon tried to hold back a giggle.  
“About that…You know that thing we talked about? About me ravaging you?”  
Leon gulped. That thing. Leon had admitted his deepest fantasy in bed one night a few weeks ago, vulnerable due to sleep deprivation and one too many shots of whiskey. He told Chris all about how he fanaticized about being completely out of control. Held down. Used. Treated like a toy. Talked down to. Treated like a slut. Completely under Chris’s control, free to let loose.  
“I thought about it… And I know you wouldn’t have told me normally, but I want to give it to you. I want you trust me and let yourself go tonight.”  
Leon took a deep breath. “Are you sure?”  
Chris smirked. “Fuck yeah.”  
“Alright, babe. If it’s okay…”  
Chris took Leon’s hands and kissed them. “We need a safe word. You need to promise me you’ll stop me if it’s too much.”  
Leon laughed at that. As if Chris Redfield would ever hurt him. For such a hunk of muscle, Chris was always incredibly gentle with Leon. Sure, sometimes he’d teasingly spank Leon’s ass, sometimes he’d leave hickeys, sometimes he’d fuck him so hard that he’d feel it the next day…But hurt him? Nah.  
“How about…’Biohazard’?” Leon smirked. “And I promise, Chris. But I don’t see you hurting me.”  
Chris grinned like a school boy. “We’ll see, babe. We’ll see.”  
~~~~~  
Leon was stark naked, his legs and arms were spread wide and bound to the bed posts, his body taking on a large “X” shape. His hair was sprawled out against the pillow, his cock hard against his stomach.   
“Fuck, you look sexy like that.” Chris licked his lips.  
Leon was already on edge, watching Chris take control. His sexy captain was wearing nothing but a tight pair of dark blue jeans, his tactical gloves and a leather belt. The man was practically made out of marble with those perfect, sculpted muscles and that face carved by angels. Those gorgeous green eyes, that fluffy dark hair. That scent of mahogany teakwood mixed with tobacco….it was enough to drive any man (or woman) wild with desire.  
Leon was brought back down to Earth by the feeling of Chris running small circles around his heat.  
“Let me tell you how tonight’s gonna work. I’m in control. You’re my slut, I’m your daddy. I’m going to play with you and tease you how I see fit, but you will not cum until I give you explicit permission. If or when I decide to let you, I’m going to milk you dry. You will do everything that I say and if you don’t, or if you cum without permission –“ Chris gripped his belt suggestively – “there will be consequences. Is that understood?”  
Leon was fuckstruck at how well Chris was playing this role. “Y-yes…”  
Chris growled under his breath before gripping the base of Leon’s cock firmly.  
“What was that, slut?”  
“Y-YES, Daddy…”  
“Good boy. Now let’s get started.”  
Chris reached across the nightstand and pulled out a handful of items. Leon squinted to identify them through the haze of his horniness and the dimly lit darkness – a bottle of lube, a dildo, what looked like some rubber bands and a…box?   
Leon was extremely excited, but also anxious – if his throbbing hard on, body trembling and quickened breathing were any indicators. Chris rubbed Leon’s thighs gently – ever so slightly breaking character – to assure Leon things were okay.  
Chris squirted the lube onto his fingers before squirting some more against Leon’s tight hole.  
Leon winced at the cold sensation of the lube against him, but quickly forgot about the feeling as Chris mercilessly probed a thick, gloveless finger into his asshole.   
Leon’s eyes shot wide, as Chris started working him open. While they had sex all the time, Leon remained tight as ever, despite Chris’s own impressive girth. Another finger slid in with the first, with Chris scissoring Leon’s moist walls brutally.  
Leon bucked his hips into Chris’s hand – the tightness hurt a little, but God, the pain was nothing compared to the pleasure he felt watching his man take control like this.   
Without warning, Chris engulfed Leon’s entire cock into his mouth.  
And Leon thought he was going to burst on impact.  
Chris was absolutely phenomenal at giving head of course, but swallowing Leon whole like this was unheard of. Leon’s body wasn’t ready for it – he started shaking uncontrollably for want of release.  
After a few agonizingly long sucks of the shaft and a little circling of the head with his tongue, Chris pulled off of Leon, his fingers still inside him.   
He beamed with pride, as Leon’s erection stood at full attention, looking painfully hard and drooling precum.   
“Such a good slut…I was sure you were going to cum there!” Chris praised.  
Leon was breathing heavily, desperately trying to keep control of his orgasm. His cock was extremely close to betraying him.  
“Now to make sure that you stay a good boy…” Chris pulled out the bands. “We’re gonna use this.”  
Chris held the base of Leon’s cock firmly as he slipped an impossibly tight band around it. Then he cupped his balls a put another band around them.   
“NOOOOOOO!” Leon screamed, faced with the reality that he wasn’t going to get a release anytime soon and his balls impossibly full.  
Chris snickered cruelly and nipped at Leon’s pulse point.  
“Oh baby, we’re only getting started…”  
Chris unceremoniously pulled his thick fingers out of Leon’s tight hole with a resounding plop.   
This was torture.  
Chris took his hands and firmly grasped Leon’s ass checks, spreading them wide.  
All their years together, Leon had never felt this wantonly exposed and vulnerable with Chris.  
“Such a pretty hole…” Chris mused, starting at his heat intently, before lapping at the tight ring with his tongue.  
“FUCK!” Leon shouted.  
Chris shot a look of disapproval. “Language, Agent Kennedy.”  
Leon sheepishly gazed downward out of fear of the belt and bit his lip.  
The inside of his ass was smothered in lube, the outside ring dripping from Chris’s saliva. Chris reached over and grabbed the glass dildo from earlier, presenting it to Leon.  
“You’re gonna feel so full with this, baby boy.”  
Leon’s eyes shot open wide as Chris worked the glass dildo into him slowly. The toy wasn’t as thick or as long as Chris’s cock, but it was a hell of a lot harder and…different.   
Chris lazily licked and kissed up Leon’s abdomen as he worked the dildo in fully, taking the time to suck Leon’s pert nipples roughly as Leon winced at the hazy mix of pain and pleasure.  
His cock was still dripping pre cum, harder than it had ever been before in his life, but Chris refused to take off the fucking bands so he could cum. The glass dildo inside of him was cold but gave him a filling sensation that only made his desperation for orgasm that much worse.  
Just as Leon was getting used to the new feeling, Chris yanked it out of him.  
“Ohhhhhhhh…for fuck’s sake…” Leon gasped harshly, wincing at the sudden loss of fullness. Tears were starting to fall down his eyes and his cheeks were rosy from being flustered.   
“Shh…it’s okay, baby. Soon.”   
For the first time since he grabbed it before, Leon saw the black box again. Only now, he noticed there was a plug attached to it. And wires. And patches. And clips.  
Leon looked down at Chris helplessly, desperate for him to fuck him, but way too curious about what he was planning to utter the safe word.  
“Can you handle it?”  
“…Yes, Daddy…”  
“Good boy. If you’re sure…”. Once again, Chris rubbed Leon’s thighs in a silent promise that he wasn’t going to hurt him.  
Fucking Chris Redfield…could he be any more perfect?  
Chris kneaded Leon’s thighs, kissing them, before attaching the patches. Then came the miniature alligator clips, which gently bit Leon’s nipples. And finally…the plug.  
With the abuse his ass had taken (and would probably still take) tonight, there was no reason to stand on ceremony by working Leon open again.  
So Chris simply plopped the plug in.  
For what seemed like an eternity, Chris played with the black box’s dial, going back and forth between agonizingly strong and way too soft electrical currents to Leon’s thighs, nipples and asshole. He was in absolute agony, his cock so hard that it felt as if it would pop off and run away from his body if it didn’t get release soon. But Leon bit his lip and took the pain with the pleasure.   
Eventually, Chris smiled at Leon, “You’ve been so good, baby. I expected more fight out of you. But you obeyed this whole time… Are you ready for your reward?”  
“FUCKING FINALLY!” Leon thought to himself. “Please, Daddy…Please fuck me.”  
Chris gave that shit eating grin of his again. “As you wish, my love.”  
Chris pulled the plug out, and gently unclipped the clips and pulled off the patches.   
He undid the bindings, separating Leon’s arms and legs from being tied to the bedpost. Leon breathed a sigh of relief and rubbed his wrists to fix the circulation.   
“Get on your hands and knees, Agent Kennedy.” Chris boomed in his best Captain’s voice.  
Leon felt a tingle vibrate throughout his entire body, before complying with the request. He caught a quick gaze of his wrecked self in the couple’s vanity mirror on the dresser across from them.   
Hearing the telltale sound of Chris unbuckling his belt made Leon’s mouth water. The belt fell to the floor and soon, Chris’s jeans did too.   
Chris angled himself behind Leon, and pressed his enormous cock against Leon’s tight ring.  
And he thrusted inside in a single quick motion.  
Leon thought he was going to cry – not just from the sharp stretch, but from the agonizing need Chris had instilled in his body. Every piece of his body was aching for Chris.   
Chris finally took the damned bands off of Leon – and it took every ounce of self control Leon had not to cum all over the place.   
Chris grabbed Leon’s hips tightly, hard enough to bruise, and thrust deeply – in and out, in and out.  
Leon’s vision blanked, he was seeing stars and spots dance behind his eyes, as his partner hit his prostate for the first time that evening.   
“Look in the mirror and tell me what you are,” Chris commanded.  
Leon shuddered, Chris’s cock pounding against his prostate with no mercy. Chris grasped Leon’s ass firmly, digging nails into a cheek. This caused Leon to buck, driving Chris’s cock impossibly deeper.  
“Uhhhh…” Can I even make words? Leon thought to himself.   
“Say it!”  
“I’m…I’m a slut!” Leon gasped, looking at his reflection in the vanity as Chris took him from behind.   
“That’s right,” Chris bent down and whispered in Leon’s ear. “You’re my slut. And nobody will ever fuck you like I can.”

Leon was covered in sweat, his skin was red, his ass was raw, his cock was throbbing way too hard and way too fast. He had never felt this much overstimulation, and he had never felt as turned on in his entire 40 years of life. He loved Chris more than anything.

Leon whined as Chris continued to fuck him harshly. “Please…please let me cum. Please cum inside me. Fill me up, please! I need it! Please!” Leon was a mess, drooling all over himself, while being pummeled by his lover-turned-daddy-dom.   
Chris grunted deeply, and held onto Leon even tighter as he thrusted. “Cum with me, Leon.”  
The dam finally broke and Leon’s orgasm hit him like a freight train. Leon’s cock shot out an impossibly large load at the command, his ass clenching as Leon rode out his orgasm – Leon was mumbling nonsense and his body was shaking uncontrollably, as if his entire being had a case of hiccups. He had literally been fucked stupid.  
Chris buried his face in Leon’s shoulder as Leon’s ass squeezed Chris’s huge cock like a vice, and Chris painted Leon’s insides with his release.   
It had been the most intense, most pleasurable sex of either of their lives.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
They laid there for a long while, with Chris still resting inside Leon. When he finally pulled out, Chris fell back against the bed and opened his arms to pull Leon close.   
“Happy birthday, baby.” Chris whispered.  
“Helluva a birthday. Thank you” Leon smiled back, before kissing Chris deeply.  
“I love you so much, Leon” Chris breathed.  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! tumblr.com/regainingunconsciousness


End file.
